


Замок из песка

by Raona



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Все их встречи за последние полгода заканчивались полным провалом, стоило заговорить про бейсбол. Кёхей понимал, что виноват в этом сам, но каждый раз соглашался встретиться, начиная новый виток замкнутого круга.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014 для команды Споконов.

Карта была огромная, едва ли не во всю стену. Разноцветные ветки переплетались, в районе Токио свивая пёстрое густое гнездо.  
Стоя перед ней, Кёхей соединял белые кругляши станций в созвездия, протягивая пути несуществующего галактического метро.  
Он перечитал все обложки журналов в киоске, все вывески вокруг, все важные и не очень объявления и списки. Он был отягощён расписанием поездов, техникой безопасности, и парой случайно подслушанных разговоров. В случае пожара он знал, куда бежать и что делать, в случае, если ему придётся выбирать юбку, он помнил, что в моде сиреневый и электрик.  
Харуна опаздывал.  
Сообщение о задержке рейса повторяли последний раз минут десять назад. Именно тогда Кёхей и начал коллекционировать созвездия.  
Уже были собраны: Малая Медведица, Ворон, Треугольник, Гончие Псы и весьма кривой Орион.  
В пределах видимой человеком галактики существует более двух сотен миллиардов звёзд. Созвездий же всего лишь восемьдесят восемь.  
В детстве у него был атлас звёздного неба. Огромный, сладко пахнувший свежей типографией и хрустящий страницами, Кёхей чуть ли не спал с ним. Когда он показал его Харуне, Харуна фыркнул и сказал: заучкины скучные глупости его не интересуют. А через час они спорили, кто у кого остаётся ночевать, чтобы проверить, всё ли так, как нарисовано в книге.  
В семь лет все вопросы сложны, но легко решаются.  
В двадцать всё так же, только никто не дарит на день рождения универсальный источник ответов.  
Карта огромная, звёзд на небе достаточно, и всё это лишь для того, чтобы заглушить мелкий мерзкий зуд.  
Мысль, как голодный клоп, присосалась к его мозгам: он мог бы уйти.  
Мог бы ответить, что сегодня занят и что в следующий раз стоило бы предупреждать о встрече пораньше, а не в тот момент, когда садишься в поезд.  
Наверное, мог.  
— Что ты там рассматриваешь?  
Кёхей вздрогнул, почувствовав вес прикосновения на плечах. Каждое сказанное слово застревало в волосах на макушке тёплым выдохом.  
— Ищу Южный Крест, — ответил он.  
Убрав руки, Харуна встал рядом и посмотрел на карту.  
Оторвав взгляд от неё, Кёхей посмотрел на Харуну.  
Выглядел тот так, словно торопился и бежал, но остановился за ближайшим углом отдышаться. Куртка поправлена, дыхание ровное, только со щёк не до конца стаял румянец, и заметно, что волосы наскоро приглажены.  
Если бы Кёхей знал его хуже, он бы обязательно так и подумал.  
— О, а вон Псы, от Си... — Харуна поднял руку и пальцем прочертил в воздухе гипотетический звёздный маршрут.  
— Псов я нашёл первыми, — перебил его Кёхей.  
Проблема была в том, что не мог, на самом деле.  
Уже стоя у входа на станцию, он звонил и отменял всё запланированное на вечер, хотя до последнего думал поступить так, как следовало.  
Одарив его недовольным взглядом, Харуна спросил:  
— Куда пойдём, ты хоть придумал, звездочёт?  
Конечно же, Кёхей ничего не придумал.  
Он был страшно занят, пытаясь не придумывать причину собственного побега.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Кёхей.  
«Встречаемся на станции в шесть» — без вопросов, предупреждений и объяснений — и внутри что-то сдвигалось, запуская чётко настроенный механизм. Словно он был песочными часами, которые перевернули.

Столики у окна были идеальны. Можно было не смотреть прямо на того, с кем говоришь, но при этом не пялиться в тарелку соседа. Людей раздражает, когда на них смотрят во время еды.  
— ... «не сходитесь характерами — это не причина». Так и сказал, урод, — говорил Харуна.  
Отражение на стекле было словно бы матовое, тёмное и мягкое, глубоко внутри него плавали приглушённые тени и слабый свет с улицы и там же, ложась поверх, — призраки проходящих мимо официанток и редких посетителей, чёткие, но почти бесцветные.  
— ... не попали даже в восьмёрку, — говорил Харуна в отражении, иногда прерываясь, чтобы запихнуть в рот ложку с мороженым.  
Облизывал губы и встряхивал слишком, даже для него, отросшей чёлкой.  
Когда Кёхей прикоснулся к чашке, кофе оказался совершенно остывшим.  
Тут же удивлённо посмотрел на часы: белая на синем цифра ноль перекинулась в единицу.  
Двадцать одна минута девятого.  
Казалось, должно быть намного меньше.  
— ... чёртов Такая.  
Моргнув, Кёхей посмотрел на Харуну настоящего. Меньше всего он ожидал сейчас услышать это имя.  
Проследил, как тот облизывает ложку и еле заметно хмурится.  
— Что? — переспросил виновато.  
Обычно он слушал его внимательней, даже когда Харуна говорил о том, чего слышать не хотелось.  
Вместо ответа Харуна склонил голову на бок и поджал губы:  
— Торопишься?  
Тон у него был неприятно спокойным, словно это спокойствие он берёг для особых случаев и выдавал по грамму под большой процент.  
— С чего ты взял? — растерялся Кёхей.  
Куда он мог торопиться, если был там где... был? Поздно было что-то менять.  
— Ты меня вообще слушал? — спросил Харуна: досада и возмущение смешивались в его голосе.  
— Конечно, слушал, — поспешил заверить Кёхей. Напряжённо поправил очки и всё-таки решил добавить: — Просто одна встреча сорвалась.  
Недовольство Харуны мигом сменилось недобрым лисьим любопытством. Он подался вперёд, проехавшись локтями по столешнице и звякнув чашкой, едва не столкнув её с края.  
Спросил:  
— Свидание? Тебя прокатили со свиданием?  
На этот раз Кёхей сам почувствовал укол раздражения.  
Он не знал, чего в нём было больше: злости на самого себя за слабоволие, на непонимание Харуны или на то, что Харуна воспринимал это как должное. Или на всё сразу.  
— Нет, это не было свиданием. Она староста нашей группы и просто попросила помочь, — Кёхей говорил, слова падали изо рта, короткие и нервные, словно он пытался врать. — Никто меня не прокатывал, я...  
Харуна оборвал его, хлопнув ладонью по столу. Посуда тихо зазвенела, сидевший перед ними парень вздрогнул и покосился через плечо.  
— Староста! Просто попросила помочь, ха! — торжествующе усмехнулся Харуна. Откинулся назад, на спинку и благожелательно, как завоеватель, только что воткнувший свой флажок на чужую территорию, всепонимающе спокойно добавил: — Ну, ты и дурень.  
Кёхей прикрыл глаза.  
Вдохнул глубоко, выдохнул медленно.  
Попытался представить, как на месте Харуны могла бы сидеть Сэки. Представил заваленный распечатками и конспектами стол и как она заправляет длинную прядь за ухо, когда наклоняется. Представил, что это действительно могло быть свидание, немного неловкое, но многообещающее.  
Наверное, он должен был расстроиться.  
— Нет. Это не было свиданием, — терпеливо повторил Кёхей, глядя на Харуну, как на идиота. Он им и был, по его искреннему убеждению. И упреждая новую порцию насмешек, переспросил с нажимом: — Так что там с Такаей?  
Харуна закатил глаза и фыркнул: «Не очень-то и хотелось знать».  
— Ты меня не слушал, — констатировал он. Потянулся и потащил к себе чашку с нетронутым кремом-брюле Кёхея. — Я съем, раз ты не будешь, — и, расколов тонкую карамельную корку ложкой, заговорил громче, с неприязнью: — Не сам Такая, а ушлепок Тораи. Ведёт себя ещё хуже, чем этот мелкий нахальный говнюк. Никогда не просит, что я хочу, специально, и называет это «стратегией». Когда я говорю, что нужен чёртов грёбаный слайдер, значит, нужен именно чёртов грёбаный слайдер.  
Кёхей снова отвернулся к окну.  
Каждый раз, когда Харуна жаловался на своего нового кэтчера, он чувствовал досаду и облегчение одновременно. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Харуна наступал на те же грабли, но ещё меньше хотелось, чтобы на поле с ним был кто-то, кому бы Харуна доверял так же, как когда-то ему.  
Он совершенно ничего не мог поделать с глухой, удушливой ревностью.  
Совершенно ничего не мог поделать с нездоровым мутным напряжением, заполнявшим голову, щипавшим глаза.  
Просто иногда у него получалось с ним справиться ненадолго.  
— То есть вы играли весь сезон, как овцы, из-за тебя, — резче, чем надо, заметил Кёхей.  
Нежный крем сполз с застывшей в воздухе ложки и шлёпнулся обратно, разбиваясь об зубья поломанной карамели.  
— А? — недоумённо протянул Харуна. — Чего?!  
Кёхей придвинул свою чашку обратно. Кончики пальцев неприятно вибрировали, словно он отбил их о холодную гладкую керамику.  
Нужно было перевести всё в подкол, простой, приятельский, правдивый настолько, насколько каждый хочет чувствовать. Но Кёхей снова подумал о несостоявшемся «свидании», о том, как безупречно работал внутри механизм, оправдывающий Харуну за самого Харуну, делающий Харуну исходной точкой и центром всего, прощающий раз за разом Харуне его невнимательность.  
О том, что не начни они снова общаться полгода назад, всё пошло бы лучше. Лет через пять они бы, может, вместе посмеялись над дурацкими школьными заморочками, обменялись и-мэйлами и больше никогда не видели друг друга, как все счастливые равнодушные друг к другу взрослые.  
Вместо этого его тошнило едкой горькой дрянью, которую он старательно запихивал как можно глубже внутрь.  
— Ты никогда не научишься уступать, — сказал Кёхей. — Попробуй не быть упрямым ослом хотя бы раз.  
— А почему я должен уступать?! — почти прокричал Харуна.  
На них начали оборачиваться.  
— Ты сам говорил, что он неплохой кэтчер, — процедил Кёхей, позволяя мерзкой мути всплыть в голосе. — Может, просто ты не настолько хорош?  
Харуна смотрел на него неверяще, широко открытыми глазами. Пару раз беззвучно хлопнул ртом.  
А затем уронил, яростно и тихо:  
— Да кто угодно будет лучше тебя, бесполезный мазила.  
Словно разбитая в полной тишине чашка. Слышно, как каждый осколок звенит об пол.  
Кёхей отчётливо вспомнил лицо Харуны, похожее на каменную маску, единственным живым местом на котором был взгляд, говоривший: «Я разочарован».  
Все их встречи за последние полгода заканчивались полным провалом, стоило заговорить про бейсбол. Кёхей понимал, что виноват в этом сам, но каждый раз соглашался встретиться, начиная новый виток замкнутого круга.  
В глубине себя он знал, что никогда не перестанет. Пока жива гравитация звёзды, планета не в состоянии сама покинуть свою орбиту.  
Отвернулись они оба одновременно.  
Столики у окна были идеальны. Можно было не смотреть прямо на того, на кого смотреть было неловко, делая вид, что призраки отражений и жизнь по ту сторону интересуют тебя больше, чем тщательно и глупо доламываемая дружба.  
Кёхей знал, что Харуна не станет извиняться.  
Никто не стал извиняться.  
Харуна просто вновь подвинул его чашку с изуродованным кремом-брюле к себе и спросил:  
— Что собираешься делать на каникулах?  
— Ещё не придумал, — ответил Кёхей. — Торчать дома и готовиться к учёбе, наверное.

***

Только запнувшись о коврик в коридоре, Кёхей осознал, что проснулся и стоит перед оглушительно гремящей дверью.  
Судя по силе ударов, стучавший горел, рожал и очень хотел в туалет одновременно. Возможно, ему также требовалась срочная пересадка сердца, мозгов и совести.  
Всё затихло мгновенно вместе с щелчком замка.  
— Полчаса тут торчу, ты что, оглох? — поздоровался Харуна.  
Или всё-таки не проснулся.  
Пятно света на полу, посечённое жалюзи, было похоже на кусок пыльной зебры. Харуна шагнул в него вместе с запахом холода и улицы.  
— Я поживу у тебя неделю, — заявил он.  
Ему не нужен был ответ, оглох ли Кёхей или просто делал вид, что. Он поставил рядом с босыми ногами Кёхея сумку, которую держал в руке. Наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки, продолжая говорить:  
— Мне негде жить.  
Кёхей потёр ладонью глаза и, отмерев, потянулся закрыть за ним.  
— Тебя выгнали? — спросил он.  
Нельзя было сказать точно, сколько он проспал и который сейчас час, — на улице было хмуро, будто кто-то пролил светло-серой краски в воздух. Откуда-то из желудка всплыла гадкая слабость, в голове же было так пусто, словно вчера по дороге домой он выронил из неё всё, наклонившись за упавшими ключами.  
В этот момент он понял, что никогда не будет пить ничего крепче лимонада и кофе.  
Харуна, уже стянувший оба кроссовка, шумно исследовал кухню.  
— Нет. Хозяйка переезжает на остров и продаёт дом, — неразборчиво отозвался он оттуда. Послышался хлопок дверцы холодильника, скрипнула петля шкафа. — Где у тебя стаканы?  
Несмотря на заявление про полчаса ожидания, Харуна не выглядел раздражённым. Было что-то другое, что показалось Кёхею странным, но не давалось полному пониманию, словно книга на полузнакомом или привычном, но забытом языке.  
— А родители?  
Во рту совсем пересохло, превратив язык в распухшую ленивую гусеницу. Зайдя следом на кухню, Кёхей забрал из рук Харуны бутылку воды, свинтил крышку и присосался к ней. Вода оказалась ошеломительно вкусной, оседая в желудке, она превращалась в оазис наслаждения и раскаяния.  
Сощурившись, Харуна наклонился неожиданно близко.  
— Ты что... — он удивлённо запнулся, морщась, — пил?  
От него всё ещё тянуло свежей зимней прохладой — от одежды, волос и кожи.  
Кёхей поймал себя на мысли, что к нему хотелось прижаться. Щекой или вообще целиком, чувствуя, как холод пропитывает одежду и липнет к телу.  
Сделав последнюю пару больших глотков, он кивнул и протянул бутылку обратно. Облизнул губы, вытер подбородок тыльной стороной ладони.  
— С однокурсниками, вчера, — голос прозвучал сипло и низко. Кёхей поморщился: — Рождество же.  
Харуна смотрел на горлышко бутылки.  
— Приехала сестра с семьёй на все выходные, там и без меня тесно, — ответил он, хотя Кёхей не переспрашивал и уже не ждал ответа.  
Как будто причина действительно имела значение.  
Повисла странная пауза.  
В ней было неуютно, как в чёрном и хрупком сгоревшем доме, ожидавшем сноса.  
— Оставайся, конечно, — сказал Кёхей, чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить её.  
Как будто кому-то нужно было это озвучивать вслух.  
На столе он заметил пакет, которого там раньше не было. Заглянув в него, Кёхей обнаружил коробку из кондитерской. Под прозрачным пластиком белели кремовые холмы, облепленные шоколадными завитушками.  
— О, — протянул он.  
— Рождество же, — пояснил Харуна, вдруг широко и радостно улыбнувшись.

***

Утро было таким ранним, что застревало в занавесках. Не выспавшееся, оно путалось и спотыкалось, не в силах проползти дальше подоконника.  
Над Кёхеем нависала тень. Он моргнул пару раз, пытаясь сосредоточить на ней рассыпающееся обратно в сон сознание.  
— Что? — выдохнул он, слепо щурясь. — Который час?  
— Завтрак, пробежка, — отозвалась тень голосом Харуны и потянула край восхитительно тёплого и мягкого одеяла на себя. — Почти шесть утра.  
Тяжёлый вздох превратился в зевок, такой широкий, что от него зазудели уголки губ. Опираясь на локоть, Кёхей приподнялся, шаря у изголовья рукой в поисках очков.  
Месяц назад он наивно мечтал, что отоспится в рождественскую неделю до обморока и ни разу не встанет раньше полудня.  
Прикидывал, что надо будет переписать из конспектов, повторить и к чему подготовиться заранее.  
Всерьёз думал, что в суетное чрево внешнего мира его заставит выползти только необходимость сходить в магазин и вынести мусор.  
Потом пришёл Харуна.  
Харуна и планы были несовместимы.  
«Ты умеешь готовить? — спросил он. — Надеюсь, это хотя бы съедобно»  
«Какая ещё учёба на каникулах?! — удивился он. — Эй, я не хочу всю неделю смотреть, как ты читаешь свою ерунду»  
«Что-то ты совсем разленился, — завил он. — Будем по утрам бегать вместе»  
Кёхей только молча открыл упаковку с запасной зубной щёткой и беззлобно поворчал на мгновенно расползшиеся по комнате носки.  
Часы переворачивали раз за разом, и песчинки сыпались по новой.  
Нашарив очки, он сел на футоне и замер от неожиданности, почувствовав прикосновение к щеке.  
— У тебя след от подушки остался, — объяснил Харуна.  
Он расплывался, тонул в серых утренних тенях — очки Кёхей так и не надел. Но точно знал, что Харуна смотрит на него.  
Качнулся неловко, прижимаясь к пальцам. Рука правая, мозолей меньше.  
— Сейчас вста... — конец фразы потонул в новом зевке, — ...ну.  
Харуна убрал руку. Его тень дрогнула и зависла на несколько секунд, словно он вспомнил, что хотел что-то сказать.  
— Поторопись, — произнёс он, поднимаясь. — Там снег идёт.  
Кёхей кивнул и рухнул обратно на подушку.  
Во сне на город опустилось огромное цунами, закрывающее половину неба.  
Пойманные им дома растекались крупицами и смешивались с водой, высотки в центре плавились, словно лёд. Волна подбиралась всё ближе и ближе, а потом Кёхей понял, что сидит на берегу пляжа, и построенный им песочный замок смыт волной. Сестра — крошечная полупрозрачная фигурка на фоне белого песка и закованного в золото заката — зовёт его, он что-то отвечает и, когда поворачивается обратно, видит Харуну, стоящего посреди песочных руин.  
Ногой в зелёном сланце он ковыряет оплывший холм и говорит: «Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь можешь сделать правильно?»

Когда за сотню метров до бейсбольного поля Харуна перешёл на шаг, Кёхей понял, что всё плохо. Наверное, у всех бейсболистов было особое чутьё, позволяющее находить площадки для игры. Сам Кёхей, например, нашёл её в первый же день заселения  
Он обнаружил её раньше, чем ближайший к дому магазин, который искал.  
Он избегал её, как какой-нибудь убогий древний вампир избегал солнечного света.  
Когда Харуна остановился перед полем, Кёхей сбавил шаг.  
«Всё ведь было хорошо», — подумал он отчаянно.  
Его собственный ритм изломился под ритм Харуны так привычно, словно со школы ничего не изменилось. Они даже обсуждали некоторые матчи, без всякого смысла и логики прикидывали, кто станет чемпионом Тихоокеанской Лиги в следующем сезоне, говорили о бейсболе так, будто никогда сами не встречались на поле, не было тех подач и побед, и одного поражения. Всё было хорошо, но должно было кончиться очень скоро. На этот раз Кёхей действительно боялся что-то разрушить, но не мог объяснить, почему. Просто знал, что стоит сделать неправильный шаг в этот раз и возвращаться будет действительно не к чему.  
Догнав Харуну, он остановился за его спиной. Потянулся к плечу, но передумал и опустил руку. Грудь неприятно сжимало предчувствием. Всё это время тот стоял молча, разглядывая укутанное тонким снежным пухом поле.  
— Я хотел показать тебе новую подачу, — наконец заговорил Харуна, прерывисто, словно подбирая слова, которых никогда не существовало в его словаре. — Но у тебя никогда нет времени.  
— Эм, — протянул Кёхей, больно сглатывая.  
Он не знал, что сказать, что будет правильным, в какой-то момент он почти перестал угадывать Харуну. Очень не вовремя.  
Снова пошёл снег.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал Харуна, оборачиваясь. — Это из-за игры в финале?  
Кёхей вдруг весь обмяк, словно проколотый воздушный шар, словно песочная фигура, которую слизало волной. Смотрел, как снежные хлопья падают на волосы Харуны, цепляются за ресницы, и Харуна смаргивает их.  
Кивнул.  
— Ты злился, — начал он.  
Отвёл взгляд, пытаясь найти правильное объяснение тому, что и сам не до конца понимал. «Мне было больно, и я сбежал» было бы самым точным, но не для Харуны. Даже для него самого это было достаточно отвратительно. Он не хотел знать, насколько тот разочаруется в нём на сей раз.  
— Конечно, я злился! — мгновенно вскипел Харуна. — Это была важная игра, и мы её проиграли...  
— Из-за меня, — закончил за него Кёхей.  
Произнести это удалось неожиданно спокойно.  
Всё это было давно, на уже пройденном уровне. Может, он не собрал всех монеток, но он перешёл на следующий и имеет полное право быть не первым.  
— Из-за тебя? — удивился Харуна. Тряхнув чёлкой, отвернулся, продолжая: — Мы играли вместе и проиграли вместе. Я был зол на себя, на команду, на кого угодно, но уж точно не на тебя одного.  
Кёхей мысленно сосчитал до пяти. Напомнил себе, что кое-что нельзя переиграть, машину времени изобретут ещё нескоро. Ощущение хрупкости зудело в каждой кости, в каждой мышце, заставляя проговаривать каждое слово мысленно перед тем, как произнести его вслух.  
— Только мы не пересекались несколько месяцев, хотя живём в одном доме. Я думал, что ты не хочешь меня видеть, — сказал он. Внезапный кусочек буддистского спокойствия в нём пошёл трещинами, крошился на языке словами, больно царапавшими его. — Эта игра была важной не только для тебя, Харуна.  
Харуна всё так же смотрел в сторону, недовольно поджав губы.  
Скрип под ногами поломанных досок и стекла, перемешанного с бетонной крошкой, чудился Кёхею наяву.  
Кёхей ждал чего угодно. Новой вспышки недовольства, очередного затяжного молчания или что он снова уйдёт от темы.  
Вместо этого Харуна пробубнил:  
— Извини.  
Теперь Кёхей действительно не знал, что сказать. Он невольно неловко улыбнулся, как улыбался всегда, не зная, чем отреагировать.  
Все их встречи за последние полгода неизбежно заканчивались полным провалом. Начиная с той, когда они вынужденно оказались на одном клочке пространства: Кёхей приехал к родителям на каникулы и столкнулся с Харуной в лифте. От неожиданности он сказал: «Привет», и к тому моменту, как дверь распахнулась на его этаже, они уже договорились созвониться перед выходными.  
— Прекрати быть таким довольным, — сказал Харуна. — Хочешь знать, что я хочу на обед?  
Пожалуй, всё и так было хорошо, подумал Кёхей и ничего не ответил.

Он еле успел выловить телефон из-под груды одежды прежде, чем на том конце линии нажали отбой. С куртки начинало капать, волосы липли ко лбу, словно у него была лихорадка.  
У матери Харуны был приятный низкий голос и неожиданно звонкий смех, она поздравила Кёхея с прошедшим Рождеством, спросила, всё ли у них хорошо и не нужно ли чего-нибудь. Кёхей поздравил в ответ, заверил, что всё отлично и сказал:  
— Только Харуна вышел, вы, наверное, хотели с ним поговорить.  
Для того, что Харуна хотел на обед, не хватало продуктов, и они добрели до магазина. Поссорившись на кассе из-за какой-то ерунды, едва не забыли пакет с покупками, а на полпути к дому обнаружили, что кое-что всё же забыли.  
— Тогда перезвоню позже, Кё-кун, — ответила она. И добавила со вздохом: — Он так неожиданно собрался к тебе, не оставшись на праздники. Сказал, что вы уже договорились.  
Кёхею чаще везло в камень-ножницы-бумагу. Харуне — реже.  
Кёхею сегодня вообще везло, но нельзя было сказать сразу, доброе ли это везение.  
— Может, приедете вместе? Нехорошо встречать Новый Год одному, — сказала она.  
Кёхей вытер чёлку первой попавшейся под руку футболкой.  
— Да, конечно, — ответил он. — Я передам, что вы звонили.  
«Вы уже договорились».  
Нажав отбой, Кёхей посмотрел на телефон так, словно в нём завёлся злой дух, говоривший загадками.

***

В очередной попытке выклевать его печень, Харуна откопал в коробке с вещами, которые Кёхей собирался выбросить, приставку. Трещина на крышке была залеплена затёршейся наклейкой, Кёхей не помнил, что на ней было. То ли бейсбольный мяч, то ли Шао Кан, то ли Дораэмон. Он помнил, что Харуна уронил на неё биту, пытаясь объяснить, каким должен быть правильный замах.  
Повертев приставку в руках, Харуна улыбнулся чему-то и снова нырнул в коробку.  
— У тебя ещё осталось что-нибудь, кроме эроге? — спросил он, гремя пластиком и шурша бумагой. — Что-нибудь не задротское.  
Кёхей послал его к чёрту, пнул в лодыжку и тоже принялся рыться в коробке, сталкиваясь локтями.  
Того, что они нарыли, хватило на двое суток. А потом время сбилось в единую бесконечную игру, и Кёхей обнаружил себя посреди горы пустых банок и упаковок недоеденных снэков. За окном было так темно, что казалось, их незаметно выбросило в другое измерение.  
Игра стояла на паузе.  
Бойцы замерли, готовые к удару, бессмертные и терпеливые.  
— Тебе взять? — крикнул Харуна из кухни.  
— Да, — ответил Кёхей, не интересуясь, что и зачем.  
Это не имело никакого значения, когда ты почти добил соперника, пара комбо и...  
«Совсем как раньше», подумал Кёхей.  
Как будто Харуна никогда никуда не уходил отсюда. Будто эта квартира, эта комната были всегда, существовали сами по себе, отрезанные от остального реального мира, населённые настоящим, лишённым будущего, свободным от прошлого.  
— Бам! — сказал Харуна, приставив к его голове сложенные пальцы. — Хэдшот. Ты мёртв. Я заберу себе твои чипсы.  
Шумно приземлившись рядом, запустил руку в коробку, нагрёб целую горсть и тут же запихнул в рот.  
Прочавкал:  
— Не шпи.  
— Не говори с набитым ртом, — отбил Кёхей. Обернулся и спросил: — Почему ты соврал про то, что тебе некуда идти?  
В этот момент чернота за окном прорвалась внутрь и утопила в себе комнату, густая, как смола.  
Экран погас, слопав беспомощных, скованных паузой бойцов.  
Харуна выругался.  
— Надеюсь, это ненадолго, — сказал он. — Я бы тебя всё равно добил.  
— Почему ты вообще приехал? — Кёхей сделал вид, что не заметил попытки.  
То же ощущение, что не давало ему покоя всё это время, вдруг толкнуло в спину, вперёд.  
Он всегда воспринимал Харуну как нечто необходимо-неотвратимое.  
Солнце встаёт на востоке и садится на западе, сезон дождей заливает дождями, сакура цветёт, Луна всходит, Земля вращается, Харуна Мотоки — эгоистичный придурок.  
Он восхищался им и, возможно, завидовал.  
Он хотел быть им, прекрасно понимая, что никогда не станет даже отчасти похожим.  
В его тени он потерял свою собственную.  
Кехей даже не задумывался о том, что чувствует и как это назвать. Только ближе к выпуску прикинул не самый воодушевляющий вариант.  
Ему нравились девушки, потому что девушки нравились всем, но он ни разу не влюблялся.  
Они проводили вместе много времени — где-то четверть его, — потому что Харуна временами был фантастически безголовым и нуждался в том, чтобы за ним приглядывали. Или Кёхей думал, что нуждался, тогда это было для него единственным разумным объяснением их дружбы.  
В тринадцать они вместе подрочили на страничку с Морикавой, которую Харуна выдрал из журнала, неосмотрительно оставленного на скамейке кем-то из его семпаев. Потом друг другу в порядке эксперимента, но оба старательно делали вид, что забыли.  
Ещё Кехею нравилось касаться его и нравилось, когда Харуна прикасался к нему, это было приятно и привычно.  
На этом список симптомов возможной влюблённости в Харуну Мотоки заканчивался. В конечном счёте, Кёхея никогда не влекло к нему физически настолько, что это можно было бы назвать сексуальным.  
Чего-то не хватало, чтобы понять. Это что-то было ответом Харуны, но Кёхей даже представить не мог, как спрашивает подобное. С разговорами у них не ладилось не только про бейсбол. Они никогда не говорили о том, о чём действительно стоило бы.  
— Что за тупой вопрос? — отозвался Харуна. Вздохнул, словно был вымотан. — Я просто соскучился. А соврал, чтобы ты не избавился от меня под каким-нибудь очередным идиотским предлогом.  
За окнами зажёгся фонарь. Слабый свет выхватил кусок комнаты, отпечатав на чёрной смоле лицо Харуны.  
«Соскучился».  
Кёхей повторил несколько раз про себя, пробуя слова, приглядываясь к ним, точно узнал об их существовании впервые.  
Харуна никогда не скупился на эмоции, не боялся признавать что-то. Он казался открытым и грубым, но Кёхей прекрасно знал, каким скрытным и осторожным он может быть. Харуна был прост и этим же был сложен.  
Стараясь не переборщить с сомнением, Кёхей спросил:  
— Серьёзно?  
Он плохо представлял, как выставляет того обратно за дверь, даже имея самую вескую настоящую причину.  
Харуна посмотрел на него, упрямо и раздосадованно. Встал, спотыкаясь, распинывая невидимый громкий пластик, и растворился в коридоре. Вернулся он вместе с рюкзаком.  
— Я хотел отдать её на Рождество, но потом передумал, — сказал он, что-то протягивая Кёхею. — Только попробуй спросить, зачем я её подобрал.  
Фонарного света не хватало, чтобы разглядеть, но Кёхей и так знал, что это.  
Ловушка идеально легла на руку, словно была её естественным продолжением, второй кожей. Перед игрой он долго возился с ней. Это не помогло им выиграть.  
— Ты... — начал он.  
— Заткнись, зануда, — проворчал Харуна, честность натягивала струной звук его голоса. — Просто сделай вид, что ты её не выкидывал. У тебя отлично получается делать вид.  
Кёхей, не удержавшись, громко хмыкнул. Сжал, разжал руку, представляя, как мяч врезается в неё. На мгновение он почувствовал его форму и силу.  
На мгновение представил, как Харуна поднимает с земли ловушку, как она пылится где-то на полке, в ящике или на столе у него дома. Он вдруг понял, что на самом деле не хочет слышать, как Харуна отвечает, зачем. Это было лишним.  
— Мог бы отдать её позже, — сказал Кёхей, жадно разглаживая швы шнуровки пальцами. Подняв голову и посмотрев вверх, он не смог ничего разглядеть, но почувствовал, как напрягается темнота на месте Харуны, и пояснил: — Харуна-сан сказала, что я могу приехать на Новый Год с тобой. Я собирался остаться здесь, раз мои в отъезде, но... — запнувшись, он с силой сжал ловушку. Скрип кожи почти заглушил слова. — Я тоже скучал.  
Иногда, позволяя себе задуматься и осознать, Кёхей боялся того, как Харуна мог влиять на него. Это ощущение, неизбежное, сродни падению, заставляло его чувствовать себя живым и нужным и было единственной причиной, почему он никогда не сопротивлялся по-настоящему.  
Песочные часы должен был кто-то переворачивать, иначе они не шли.  
Вот и всё.  
Казалось, темнота срослась со стенами, и, даже если бы свет включился вновь, вокруг по-прежнему было бы так же черно.  
Харуна сел рядом, совсем близко, касаясь коленями его колен. Потянул к себе ловушку, вместе с пойманной в неё рукой.  
— Я покажу тебе кое-что, что ещё никому не показывал, — пообещал он. 


End file.
